Regarde-moi dans les yeux !
by wayaze35
Summary: Harry et Draco se font attaquer par une horde de loups-garous. Draco est dans le coma et Harry a disparu.3 mois plus tard, Draco se réveille, apprend la nouvelle et fou de douleur se lançent à la recherche de la meute, persuader que son amour est toujours vivant.
1. Le lion était un chat

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et non à moi !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Tout était calme en ce matin de mai, les oiseaux gazouillaient, le chat ronronnait en dormant, et le soleil commençait à pointer timidement le bout de son nez et…

"Draco ! DRACO ! hurla un petit brun en courant dans les escalier, avec autant de délicatesse que 1000 éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine, et manquant de défoncer la porte de la chambre dans sa précipitation.

Harry se jeta sur le lit en secouant son pauvre mari:

-keskia ? grogna Draco,

- Hermionenousécritpournousinv iteràpasserunweek-endchezelle! S'écria le Gryffondor

- tu es mourant ?

-euh...non

-tu es blessé ?

-non…pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi me réveilles-tu à une heure aussi indécente ? Gronda le blond en ouvrant des yeux assassins.

-M'enfin Draco, Mione nous invite chez elle ! Tu devrais être content, tu verras Théo ! répondit Harry en faisant la moue.

Hermione Granger à suivi des études en médicomage et à épouser Théodore Nott, l'un des meilleurs ami de Draco. Maintenant elle et son mari roucoulent de bonheur et ont fait leur nid en France.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information, mérite mon attention à 6 heure du matin et un dimanche en plus ! Maintenant laisse moi dormir en paix ! dit le serpentard en s'enfouissant sous la couette.

Harry souffla, indigné se mit à califourchon sur le ventre de son blond et resta les bras croisés.

Draco sentit avec étonnement le poids de son amant, et au bout de 2 minutes consentit à ouvrir les yeux. La vision de son Harry perché sur lui l'excita jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la lueur forte mesquine de son regard.

-Euh mon ange ? Interrogea t-il

- Très bien tu ne veux pas te lever, alors tu me vois au regret d'utiliser la manière forte ! répliqua Harry

Et le brun se jeta sur Draco, ses doigts taquinant et chatouillant impitoyablement ses hanches. Ce qui fit hurler de rire le serpentard.

-Aaah, hahaha , NON ! Par Merlin Harryyyy, pitiééé ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais arrêteeeeuuh !

Draco se tortillait comme un beau diable et réussit à faire basculer son amant sous lui. Pour arrêter toute rébellion de sa part il l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry s'abandonna à ce baiser, ouvrit ses lèvres et fut assaillit par la langue du blond, bien décidé à explorer tout les recoins de cette bouche. Draco mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Harry avec passion, et il l'entendit gémir de contentement.

-Je t'aime mon lionceau ! déclara Draco en souriant contre la bouche de son brun.

-Moi aussi, hmm… Mais maintenant il faut qu'on prépare les valises…Allez debout ! dit Harry tout en continuant à lécher avec application les lèvres de Draco.

-D'accord mais tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ! soupira le blond.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

2 heures plus tard…

-Franchement Draco tu exagères, à chaque fois que je viens prendre une douche avec toi, on y passe toute la matinée, et moi qui comptait aller sur le chemin de traverse pour aller à Gringotts ! Je te signal que nous avons rendez-vous à 12h chez Hermione ! Bouda Harry en secouant la lettre de son amie sous le nez de son mari

Draco lui arracha avec agacement la lettre des mains de son brun et la lu en diagonale.

_" Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu, et Draco ? _

_Théodore et moi avons acheté une belle petite maison de vacance dans un village paisible "Margeride" en Lozère._

_Théodore et moi serions ravis de vous accueillir, pour ce week-end!_

_Blaise et Ron viendront eux aussi , ce sera alors l'occasion idéale de nous revoir tous comme au bon vieux temps._

_En attendant ta réponse cher Harry, je t'envoie toute mon affection._

_Hermione , _

_PS: Prépare des affaires de randonnées ! Et vient pour midi !"_

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Granger ne nous laisse pas le choix ? grommela Draco en laissant tomber la lettre sur la table et se dirigeant vers le frigo. Tu veux du lait ?

-Oh oui ! Ronronna le gryffondor

Draco lui servit un bol et le lui présenta, une moue amusée sur le visage. Son amour ressemblait à leur chat "Dragée", avec son air de petit chaton se pourléchant les babines devant un bol de crème fraiche.

-Dragée sort de ce corps ! Rigola le blond en fixant Harry

-Franchement Draco tu t'es trompé de vocation, tu aurais dû être comique! Lui dit le brun les lèvres barbouillées de lait.

Alors le serpentard passa ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelle de son ange, et tira en arrière pour forcer les yeux émeraude de rencontrer son regard.

-Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! dit il d'une voix rauque ,en plongeant sa bouche et en mordillant le cou du brun.

-Hmm Draco ! Miaula Harry en s'accrochant à la chemise de son mari

-Mon ptit lion serait donc un chat ! Sourit Draco, il attrapa le gryffondor par la taille et l'assit sur la table.

-Ooh non, Draco…chéri…on va être ENCORE en retard!


	2. Embuscade

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et non à moi !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Harry et Draco transplanèrent à l'adresse indiquée sur la lettre qu'Hermione avait envoyée en réponse à la leur. Ils retrouvèrent en lisière d'un bois dont la végétation était aussi verte qu'abondante.

-Hmm, c'est plutôt euh …commença Harry

-Désertique, je ne vois pas d'habitations, à moins que Théodore est abandonné ses manières de noble et qu'il habite en haut des arbres, je pense que nous nous sommes trompés d'adresse! Le coupa Draco en s'apprêtant à sortir la lettre de sa poche.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être observé ? murmura le brun en sortant sa baguette

-Relaxe mon lionceau, il n'y a personne ici ! Je suis sûr que je peux te baiser comme une bête toute la sainte journée sans être interrompu par quiconque !répliqua le blond avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

-Draco…Je suis sérieux! S'exaspéra le brun, en plus je ne pense pas qu'utiliser les mots "baiser" et "sainte" dans la même phrase soit approprié.

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à…

Un loup énorme surgit sur le chemin les toisant avec agressivité, il grondait doucement et fixait ses proies comme si il attendait qu'elles fassent quelque chose d'intéressant: fuir par exemple.

-Par merlin qu'est-ce-que…? Bredouilla le griffondor

-C'est un loup-garou, restes derrière moi Harry ! ordonna Draco en sortant sa baguette

-c'est hors de question ! Et il se posta à côté de son mari

Draco retint un halètement de peur quand il vit deux autres loups a sa gauche et un troisième à sa droite. Il mit sa main sur celle de Harry. Et ce fut le signal les loup se jetèrent sur eux ! Harry lança un stupéfix sur le premier loup, celui-ci l'esquiva gracieusement et continua sa trajectoire, droit sur Draco. Les loups semblaient vouloir s'attaquer plus précisément au blond.

-Harry ! , à trois on se sépare et on court dans des directions différentes !

-NON ! je reste avec toi, ensemble on sera plus fort ! cria le griffondor

-Très bien alors à trois on court !

-1…2…3!

Ils s'enfuirent à toute vitesse, Harry dépassa rapidement Draco , étant plus fort à la course, il stupéfixia un loup qui s'appretait à lui sauter dessus. Il hurla de peur quand il vit trois loups renverser Draco, le clouant au sol.

-DRACO ! hurla Harry en se précipitant vers son amour. Sa rage n'avait plus de limite, il allait tous les tuer!

Draco était entrain de se débattre avec désespoir, non ça ne pouvais pas se finir ainsi pensa-t-il. Il sentait les griffes des loups s'insinuer sous son tee-shirt, laissant des traces rouges sur sa peau blanche. Il réussit à envoyer deux des loups loin de lui. Ceux-ci gémir de douleur en se cognant contre le tronc d'un chêne. L'autre loup fut stupéfixié par le maléfice d'Harry, le blond roula sur le ventre et regarda devant lui, ce qu'il vit le glaça jusqu'au sang.

-HARRY DERRIERE TOI ! cria Draco avec désespoir

Harry se retourna et aperçu les yeux rouge malfaisant, sa gueule remplit de crocs accérés.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux puis ce fut le trou noir…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Bip...…bip….…bip

_Quel était ce bruit…cette lumière! Elle était si…pure !_

_Elle s'éloigne, pourquoi ? Attendez ne me laissez pas tous seul je vous en prie !_

_Les ténèbres m'entourent de nouveau, je suis de nouveau seul…_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _

_Mais je n'ai pas toujours été seul…n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui je m'en souviens ! Il y avait quelqu'un avec moi !_

_Qui est-ce ? Je me rappelle, je lui est tant promis pour qu'il reste avec moi et soit mien…_

_Je ne veux pas perdre cette personne, je l'aime!_

Bip…Bip…Bip

_Quel était donc ce bruit insupportable !_

_Pourquoi personne ne vient me chercher ? Pourquoi la personne que j'aime ne vient-elle pas me trouver ?_

_Là ! quelqu'un ! je cours pour le rattraper, mais il semble aller plus vite, glisser tel un fantôme._

_La personne se retourne lentement et me regarde:_

_Harry ! Mais Harry se détourne et poursuit sa route loin de moi !_

_HARRY !_

"HARRY !"


	3. Petite note

Salut petite note :

Je viens de poster les 2 premiers chapitres de la fic. Donnez moi vos avis pour savoir si je dois continuer et si vous voulez savoir la suite ! Allez à vos reviews !

Way ze35


	4. Quand tu crois

Hello !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais je n'ai pas pu écrire car je n'avais tout simplement plus d'ordinateur! Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement chacune et chacun de vous pour avoir posté ses reviews.

Elles m'ont donné envie de continuer cette aventure :D.

Ce chapitre se situe 3 mois après le précédent. La chanson "When you believe" chantée par Maria Carey et Whitney Houston m'a beaucoup inspiré de chapitre

Les personnages sont toujours à J.K Rowling cette magnifique auteure !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"Attaque d'une bande de loups-garous en France !_

_Monstres ou personnes en difficulté ?"_

Voici ce que disait le titre de _La gazette du sorcier._ Ronald Weasley parcourait de ses yeux distraits la première page. Voilà déjà 3 mois que des attaques de loups-garous se multiplie en France, 3 mois que Malfoy était dans le coma,3 mois qu'Harry, Hermione et Théodore demeurent introuvable.

Chaque matin Ron voyait son mari boire un café, mettre son manteau puis sortir, le pop lui apprit que celui-ci venait de transplaner.

Blaise venait rendre visite à Draco à Sainte-Mangouste en priant chaque fois que son ami se réveille. Les médicomages avaient été très étonné que Draco reste aussi longtemps dans le coma et surtout que celui-ci, comme le démontraient ses blessures à son arrivée, ne soit en aucun cas atteint par la lycanthropie.

Dans le couloir Blaise croisa Lucius Malefoy et sa compagne, quand ceux-ci remarquèrent sa présence, ils s'avancèrent vers lui en souriant doucement. Blaise se surprit à espérer et son cœur se gonfla.

"-Monsieur Zabini, je suis heureux de vous revoir, annonca Lucius en lui serrant la main, mon fils vient de se réveiller !

C'est vrai ! Oh merci mon dieu, s'exclama Blaise, heureux. Comment va-t'il ?

Il va bien il est encore fatigué mais les médicomages nous ont assurés qu'il pourrait sortir dans quelques jours si tout se passe bien dit doucement Narcissa, mais… depuis son réveil il ne cesse de réclamer Harry…Et je crois que j'ai peur de lui annoncer que celui-ci à disparu ou pire mort.

Sur ces paroles désespérées d'une mère inquiète pour sa progéniture, Blaise s'assombrit, oui il n'avait pas du tout pensé à _ça._ Il savait que'Harry était la personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux du blond, connaissant son caractère Draco leur hurlerait dessus en apprenant que les recherches étaient au point mort, que les Aurors semblait résignés à classé cette affaire de disparitions . Oui le noir en était certain Draco les traiterait de lâches.

"- Puis-je lui rendre visite ? demanda Blaise

Oui bien-sûr, je suis sûr que te voir le rassurera ! dit Lucius en hochant la tête avec approbation.

_Rien n'était moins sûr _pensa-t-il

En entrant dans la pièce, il vit son ami, cette vision le figea quelques instants, le blond avait maigri, il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué et au bout du rouleau, pourtant la lueur qui brilla dans ses aciers montrait une détermination féroce qui fit presque peur au noir.

Entre Blaise, souffla la voix quelque peu enraillée de Draco, je suis content que tu sois là…

Draco si tu savais comment on s'est fait un sang d'encre s'exclama Blaise en serrant la main du blond dans la sienne.

Désolé…Blaise dis moi la vérité, où est Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? est –il dans le coma ?...Par merlin mais répond ! Pourquoi est ce que personne ne veut me répondre! Je t'en prie mon ami dis-moi dis moi tout !

Draco avait commencé sa phrase lentement, calmement puis progressivement c'était mis à hurler. Blaise ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'il puisse trouver les mots.

-Draco, cela fait trois mois que tu es dans le coma…Ron et moi t'avons trouvé évanoui dans un champ, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, alors on à transplané à Sainte Mangouste…j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, ton cœur s'était arrêté, il n'avait pas supporté le transplanage…Mais tout à coup alors que l'on y croyait plus ton cœur est repartie. Tes blessures montraient que t'étais fait attaquer par des animaux même si nous penchons plus sur la théorie d'une attaque de loups-garous.

-Et Harry ? interrogea le blond avec angoisse

-Draco… Harry n'étais pas avec toi, il a disparu…

-Non…Ce n'est pas possible ! murmura Draco en fermant les yeux, il vit l'énorme loup se jeter sur Harry et puis plus rien.

-Cela fait 3 mois qu'on le recherche mais nous avons aucune piste…Draco il se peut qu'Harry soit…

-NON ! Ne dis pas ça je sais qu'il est vivant, t'entend ! IL EST VIVANT ! Hurla le blond

-Draco…

-Non, tu ne sais rien, tu ne comprends rien ! Alors tais-toi ! Harry il est tout pour moi tu entends ! Tout ! Il est ma vie, mon oxygène ! S'il était mort je le serais aussi ! Sanglota-t-il

-Draco .

Cette voix était étonnamment douce quand on sait qu'elle appartenait à Lucius Malfoy . Celui-ci venait de rentrer avec sa femme, ils souriaient avec soulagement à leur fils. Narcissa prit la main de Draco et Lucius se mit a parler :

-Draco sache que je peux t'assurer que l'on retrouvera Harry sain et sauf. Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai mon fils, je l'ai déjà fait par le passé, mais grâce à Harry j'ai pu avoir une seconde chance pour me rattrapé. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, je sais aussi que tu l'aimes. Harry nous a rendu meilleur et t'as rendu heureux ! Rien que pour cela je l'estime et lui dois tant. Nous le retrouverons Draco, ensemble ! Déclara Lucius en regardant les yeux de Draco brillant de larmes

-Oh père je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans lui, il est tout pour moi, j'ai peur, tellement peur, Je sens qu'il est loin de moi et je…je ne le supporte pas pleura Draco

Les Malfoy fermèrent les yeux, ils souffraient de voir la souffrance de leur fils. Blaise laissa échapper une larme, il ne lui avait toujours pas dis que Granger et Théo avait eux aussi disparu. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un médicomage entra dans la chambre:

-Monsieur Malfoy , je suis soulagé de voir que vous vous êtes réveillé, annonça-t-il. Au vu de votre état et de vos blessures vous pourrez sortir d'ici dans 2 jours minimum si tous se passe bien. Nous vous gardons encore un peu en observation car nous prêtons une attention particulière a vos blessures qui résulte d'une rencontre avec lycanthrope. A mon plus grand étonnement et celui de mes confrères vous n'êtes atteint d'aucun signe de lycanthropie que ce soit. Ce qui est une grande première ! s'exclama avec ardeur le médicomage

-Mais…Mais comment ça se fait ? interrogea le blond, mais on pu apercevoir dans sa voix, son soulagement.

-Voilà tout le problème nous ne savons pas ! Peut être que l'un de vous pourriez-nous expliquer ?

Blaise vit le regard de Lucius s'assombrir ainsi que celui de sa femme. Il vit que ceux-ci se renfermaient sur eux. Sa mâchoire se crispa, il était sûr que le couple avait une explication à donner, mais ils ne semblèrent pas décider à la dévoiler.

-Non je suis aussi étonné que vous répliqua la voix calme et froide de Lucius

Le médicomage sourit doucement et annonça que le repas serait bientôt servit et que les visites étaient terminées.

-A tout à l'heure Draco, je viendrai te voir avec Ron ! dit Blaise à son ami

Repose-toi mon fils commença Lucius en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Draco.

Et n'ai pas peur mon chéri, ne perd pas espoir. Il faut que tu croies ! Quand tu crois, les miracles se réalisent déclara Narcissa en embrassant la joue de son fils.

Tant de tendresses toucha Draco au plus profond de son être et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Je ne perds pas espoir et je vous fais confiance, merci, papa, maman je vous aime dit Draco en les fixant et fermant les yeux, s'endormit.

C'était bien la première fois que Lucius et Narcissa entendirent leur fils les appeler "papa" et "maman".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Quelque part en France:_

Dans le noir le plus complet et l'humidité la plus glaciale, il se réveilla, il avait des maux de tête.

-Harry ? Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? Oh merci Merlin je me faisais en sang d'encre ! Cria une voix féminine

"Harry" ? Mais qui était Harry ?

Une pâle lumière apparue dans l'obscurité et il pu apercevoir une jeune femme, plutôt jolie ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme.

Il s'approcha, mais fût surprit et horrifié de voir qu'il avait quatre pattes.

-Harry ne bouge pas, tu t'es transformé en loup !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésiter pas à poster une review !

Wayaze.


End file.
